


Closer Now and Closer Still

by hot_damn_louis



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas 2014 [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn watch Batman. </p><p>Idea sent in by imthinkinoutloud.<br/>"<b>ziam au where they watch batman and decide who is going to be who for halloween</b>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Now and Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction and I do not know any of the boys personally. I just work here.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title is from All The Boys by Panic! at the Disco.

Zayn lifted the cigarette to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the filter and breathing in, sucking the smoke into his lungs. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before breathing out through his nose, expelling the smoke into the cold air, watching the smoke curl as it floated away. He leaned on the railing of his balcony, the cold metal digging into his forearms. He hugged his arms closer to his chest, his thin maroon jumper loose on him. He inhaled one more time on his cigarette before stubbing it out, holding his breath for a few moments before breathing out. He tossed his cigarette in the ash tray along with the others in there, turning around to go back inside. Zayn reached and grabbed the door to go back inside, sliding it open. He slipped through the small crack that he opened the door and slid the door back shut quickly, trying to keep the warm air inside.

“Ready to watch a movie?” Liam asked, holding a bowl of popcorn in his hands, smiling at Zayn lightly as he walked through the kitchen and towards the living room in just a pair of boxer briefs and a tank top. “I got popcorn, do you mind grabbing a beer or two, babe?” Liam added over his shoulder, turning his head to look at Zayn.

“Sure. I’ll be right there,” Zayn murmured, walking towards the fridge. He looked at the grocery list on the fridge, grabbing the magnet pen from next to the list and adding ‘chocolate’ on the list since it wasn’t on the list already. He then opened the fridge, grabbing two beers before shutting the fridge door, biting his lip as he glanced around the kitchen for something to eat.

“Should we watch Superman, the newest one, or Batman with Heath Ledger?” Liam asked, walking back into the kitchen, his socks soft on the hardwood floors.

“C’mon, Li, you know I like Batman. Let’s watch Batman,” Zayn said, grabbing the beers off of the counter before following Liam into the living room, their plush couch looking more inviting in the cold night. Liam crossed to the dvd player first, bending over to pop the disk in. Zayn couldn’t help but admire Liam’s bum and the way it filled out his underwear. Zayn sat on the sofa, leaning back into the cold cushions, the beers in his hands.

“Zayn, I know you’re staring at my arse right now, and I don’t appreciate being objectified like that,” Liam said, standing up. He turned and smiled at Zayn, walking over to sit next to him on the couch. He made the couch cushion sink lower, causing Zayn to fall back a bit. Zayn handed Liam his beer and scooted back on the couch, tucking his sock clad feet beneath him. Liam reached over and wrapped his bare arm around Zayn’s shoulders, tugging Zayn closer to him. Zayn pressed his free hand to Liam’s neck, his cold fingers against Liam’s warm neck. “Zayn, babe, your fingers are freezing,” Liam winced, prying Zayn’s hand off his neck and holding them with his own free hand.

The movie went straight to the menu, where Liam immediately pressed play. Zayn leaned heavily into Liam, lifting his beer to his mouth with his left hand as he twined the fingers on his right hand with Liam’s right hand. Liam sipped his beer behind Zayn’s head, sliding his thigh up to press his thigh against Zayn’s. As the opening scenes lit on the screen, Liam retracted his arm from Zayn’s shoulders, in turn adjusting so he was laying across the arm rest, pulling Zayn into his lap to sit in between his legs. Zayn didn’t resist, laying back against Liam’s chest like that was what he wanted the whole time, his beer cradled against his chest.

“Much better,” Liam murmured, adjusting his leg so that Zayn’s back was pressed fully against Liam’s front. Liam lifted his beer to his mouth, drinking a few gulps before resting his arms on Zayn’s chest, his bare forearms pressed against the warm jumper fabric.

“What are we going to do for Niall’s costume party this Friday?” Zayn wondered aloud, sipping from his beer. He didn’t expect Liam to answer but was just wondering aloud more for himself. Instead of answering, Liam started tracing the tattoos on Zayn’s forearm without looking, his fingers gliding almost perfectly over the lines. Zayn relaxed into the moment, not bothered by Liam’s fingers always twitching to touch Zayn. Liam had traced Zayn’s tattoos about a hundred times now, and was always poking him or stroking his hands or running his hands underneath Zayn’s shirt. It was stuff that Liam saved for when they were on their own, separated from the always touching Harry and Louis and the always uncomfortable Niall. Sometimes Zayn felt bad for Niall considering that his friends were all dating each other, but then other times Zayn reminded himself that without Niall and Harry he might have never met Liam.

Zayn finished off his beer before reaching out to set it on the coffee table, trying his best to keep as much of his body pressed against Liam’s warm body. “You’re so warm, babe,” Zayn said, cuddling back into Liam as soon as his beer was safely on the table.

“And you’re freezing,” Liam said, finishing his beer before reaching out to set it on the table, barely having to move an inch to reach the table. Liam wrapped both arms around Zayn’s shoulders again, playing with the knit of the jumper on Zayn’s stomach as he watched the movie, his bare arms holding Zayn tight.

About halfway through the movie, Zayn sat up quickly, Liam’s arms falling off of him. “Liam! What if we went as Batman and the Joker to Niall’s party?” Zayn asked excitedly, turning around to face Liam, kneeling between Liam’s legs.

“Zayn, you do know I went as Batman like two years ago,” Liam said, sitting up slightly.

“Yeah, but I could be Batman this time, ya know?” Zayn said expectantly, waiting for Liam to agree.

“So, like Heath Ledger as the Joker? Because I think I could rock that,” Liam said, looking right at Zayn. When Zayn just smiled and nodded, Liam opened his arms and waited for Zayn to sink into them. What Liam wasn’t expecting was for Zayn to start kissing him, his lips pressing against Liam’s gently at first but then more urgent after a moment, their tongues sliding together as they forgot about the movie entirely.

Liam leaned back and pulled Zayn onto his chest, pulling them so they were laying down more than they were sitting up, with Zayn pulled flush against Liam and Liam’s enthusiasm apparent in his pants. Zayn just pressed even further against Liam, relaxing into him as their kisses slowed down, Liam’s hands rubbing across bare skin on Zayn’s back where his hands had worked their way underneath Zayn’s shirt. Zayn broke their kiss, pulling back to rest his head against Liam’s chest.

“Can we go into our room?” Liam asked, his hands trailing down Zayn’s back and over his bum, his hands coming to a complete stop on Zayn’s bum. Liam slapped Zayn’s bum playfully, his head turned towards the movie as Zayn’s head was pressed into his chest.

“Thought you wanted to watch the movie,” Zayn murmured into Liam’s chest, his hands playing with the sides of Liam’s tanktop, his fingers pinching and pulling the fabric.

“I do. I’d just rather not get the couch messy. Louis teased us mercilessly last time he found even a slight bit of evidence that we had sex on the couch. I’d rather just save ourselves the humiliation,” Liam said, his hands stroking from Zayn’s bum down to Zayn’s thighs.

“Alright,” Zayn said, standing up. “But I demand a real Batman costume like you had two years ago. with like a real chest plate and everything. That would be so sick,” Zayn said, extracting himself from Liam. Liam smiled, standing up gracefully from the couch and grabbing Zayn’s hand.

“Of course, babe. Anything for you,” Liam said, leaning over to kiss Zayn’s cheek. With a smile, Zayn pulled them towards their bedroom, forgetting about the movie still playing on the screen.

 

 


End file.
